Dioses
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Los Avatar divinos eran la Élite dentro de la Elite, adorados por la gente común, las ciudades tenían carteles de sus poseedores como si fueran celebridades, su sola existencia elevaba la moral de la gente normal, estaban a salvo gracias a estos héroes, amados y admirados por personas que desconocían la dura verdad tras el nacimiento de un avatar Divino.
1. Chapter 1

**Dioses**

**Resumen:** _Los Avatar divinos eran la Élite dentro de la Elite, adorados por la gente común, las ciudades tenían carteles de sus poseedores como si fueran celebridades, su sola existencia elevaba la moral de la gente normal, estaban a salvo gracias a estos héroes, amados y admirados por personas que desconocían la dura verdad tras el nacimiento de un avatar Divino._

_Existían diez avatar de nivel Divino, cada uno encargado de proteger un área especial._  
_Déjame hablarte un poco de ellos y cómo surgieron._

_-0-0-0-0-_

Como sabrán si siguen mi pagina de Facebook (la vieja pluma de Mel) fui diagnosticada con un tumor cerebral, aun sigo en tratamiento y aun sigue siendo inoperable, hay subidas y hay bajadas. Desde el diagnostico me e tomado un descanso de la escritura, ya no escribo en la computadora, mi tiempo en ella se a visto reducido por los continuos dolores de cabeza. Eso no significa que e dejado de escribir aun sigo escribiendo en mi tiempo libre (normalmente entre citas medicas que es cuando mas me aburro, solo que ahora lo hago en libreta a la antigua). Escribo sin ton ni son, en su mayoría son ideas que se me ocurren y comienzo y hay quedan. Originalmente no las iba a publicar por que:

1\. Todas mis ideas son de un fandom Muerto (The King avatar/Quanzhi Gaoshou) comencé a ver la serie en netflix en una de mis multiples estadías en el hospital y me enamore completamente, luego de eso devore el donghua (anime) y las novelas no me duraron nada. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo. Es un poco solitario este nuevo fandom para mi no encuentro con quien hablar de el. Y se me ocurren miles de días que se que no llegaran a ningún lado.

2\. Bueno con mi enfermedad aprendí que nada es seguro en esta vida, tengo 29 años pero ya un diagnostico como este, vivo entre doctores, y tratamientos medicos y ni hablar de las deudas por dichos tratamientos pero ese es otro tema, así que al final decidí publicarlas incluso si son solo ideas, borradores y nunca llegan a ningún lado, de algún modo quiero decir... yo estuve aquí.

3\. Son ideas, en su mayoría borradores que e echo con cosas que se me ocurre que me gustaría ver. Así que no llevan ningún orden y no no tienen continuación. Si a alguien le interesa la idea para seguirla, avíseme. Como dije escribo en mi tiempo libre y aburrido cuando puedo, así que puede que tenga continuación... o puede que no. Si a alguien le llama la atención le recomiendo la serie. En facebook tenemos un grupo de The king Avatar comunidad latina (así mismo lo pueden encontrar) donde están los enlaces a las novelas, donghua y live action.

**Serie:** Los borradores de La tia Mel

De esta serie de borradores esta historia es a la que mas fe le pueden tener pues se supone que solo tenga nueve capítulos de los cuales ya e escrito 5. Cuatro ya están en la computadora el ultimo aun lo tengo que transcribir a la computadora cuando pueda.

-0-0-0-0-

**Como nacen los Dioses, primera parte.**

Nadie sabía cuándo apareció el primer monstruo, pero pronto hubo más y más y ningún arma de la humanidad podía contra ellos. Entonces, en medio del caos y la desesperación, apareció el primer avatar.

Pero, ¿qué es un avatar? Es el alma de una persona. Si, el alma, esa idea abstracta que la religión siempre nos dijo que era la parte emocional del ser humano, lo que le daba instintos, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos, libre albedrío para valerse por sí mismo; en otras palabras, autoconciencia. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Es una entidad inmaterial que poseen los seres vivos, poder en estado puro. Todos los seres humanos tenemos una, por eso nos movemos y respiramos, incluso se podría decir que el alma es el motor del cuerpo humano, lo que hace que el corazón lata por tanto y todo el cuerpo funcione. Eso es lo que es realmente un alma.

Sin embargo, existen unos pocos seres humanos especiales, cuya alma es más poderosa que el promedio. Ellos podían hacer que su alma manifestara su verdadera forma físicamente, volviéndose más fuertes, revelándose como un tipo de armadura que los cubría y les brindaba poderes. Cada una era única en su propia forma, sus apariencias diferentes entre sí por que dos personas no podían tener la misma alma, pero largos años de investigaciones habían demostrado que, aun si no se parecen entre sí visualmente, solo existían seis tipos principales de núcleo, cada uno dividido en cuatro subclases, para un total de 24 clases.

Es decir, en el mundo había 24 tipos de alma, ¿pero qué significaba eso? Que a pesar de haber 24 núcleos de poder, no significaba que dos poseedores de un nucleo de un mismo tipo fueran iguales, por ejemplo dos poseedores de clase brujos no eran necesariamente iguales. Además, aunque todos los seres humanos poseyeran un alma, menos del 6% de la población total tiene la capacidad de forzar una manifestación física de ella. Ese pequeño porcentaje que poseía la capacidad de hacerlo se volvió el más especial de todos, y, dentro de ese pequeño ejército de élite, lo único que protegía al mundo humano de la extinción, estaban los más especiales, los avatar considerados dioses: los avatar divinos.

Cómo surgieron era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la humanidad, apenas sabido por un pequeño grupo, desconocido para todos los demás cómo fue que ocurrió, pero era innegable: los Avatar divinos eran la Élite dentro de la Elite, adorados por la gente común, las ciudades tenían carteles de sus poseedores como si fueran celebridades, su sola existencia elevaba la moral de la gente normal, estaban a salvo gracias a estos héroes, amados y admirados por personas que desconocían la dura verdad tras el nacimiento de un avatar Divino.

Existían diez avatar de nivel Divino, cada uno encargado de proteger un área especial.

Déjame hablarte un poco de ellos y cómo surgieron. Comencemos con Vaccaria.

Vaccaria, un avatar perteneciente a los del tipo Mago, más claramente a una Bruja, llamado así a pesar de ser masculino, pues su clase era conocido como Brujas indiferente al hecho de que fueran hombres o mujeres, los brujos eran otra clase aparte perteneciente a una de las cuatro ramas de los caminantes nocturnos. Y él era la Bruja más poderosa, la número uno, conocido como "El Mago" gracias a su estilo de lucha contra los monstruos; Wang Jiexi y su estilo de lucha impredecible, brutal y constantemente cambiante. Este hombre, además de ser el poseedor de Vaccaria, era el líder y Dios del Gremio Tiny Herb, el gremio que defendía B City.

Obviamente, Vaccaria era tan especial porque era un Avatar de nivel divino, y cómo se convirtió en uno es lo que les contaba.

Comencemos por que Vaccaria no había sido originalmente de Wang Jiexi, pues aunque un avatar se tratara de tu propia alma, y por tanto debería ser imposible usar el de otro, los avatar divinos eran diferentes, la excepción a esa regla. Vaccaria fue una vez de Lin Jie, quien creo Tiny Herb para proteger B City, su lugar de nacimiento. En aquel entonces, al comienzo del caos, era más difícil luchar, los primeros poseedores de avatar no tuvieron quien los guiara ni enseñara, y habían aprendido a base de instinto, aciertos y errores; organizándose precariamente para luchar contra los monstruos, para hacerlos retroceder.

Así se habían alzado los primeros Gremios, y Tiny Herb era uno de ellos, fundado por Lin Jie, un hombre amable, de sonrisa fácil y corazón bondadoso. Algunos incluso podrían considerarlo débil, pero valiente. Vaccaria, en aquel entonces, no resaltaba por su poder, sino por haber sido uno de los primeros avatar en manifestarse, nada más que eso y por su gran valor en la batalla que no retrocedía.

La segunda generación, y los que les siguieron, lo tuvieron mucho más fácil, pues la primera generación fue generosa al transmitir sus conocimientos y allanar sus caminos. También, fueron quienes fundaron centros de entrenamientos y formas de reconocer a ese pequeño 6% de la población que podía controlar y manifestar sus almas de forma física.

Wang Jiexi había llegado a Tiny Herb en esas primeras oleadas de aprendices, cuando se buscaba a los poseedores de avatar para entrenarlos y luchar. Tiny Herb tenía solo un año de haber sido fundado, y luchada por proteger Ciudad B cuando Wang Jiexi ingreso en él. No había llegado ahí por su propio pie, más bien, había sido salvado por su líder, Lin Jie respondía una llamada de auxilio en un pueblito remoto de B City cuando lo encontró.

Había llegado tarde, y los monstruos habían matado a todos el pequeño pueblo y ahora roían y carroñaban los cadáveres… más bien, a casi todos, pues en medio de aquella carnicería yacía Wang Jiexi inconsciente, herido pero vivo, con una débil niebla blanquecina que se aferraba a su cuerpo, parpadeando como si tratara de tomar una forma y no pudiera. Poder del alma sin refinar, había reconocido inmediatamente Lin Jie; ese niño poseía el poder de poder manifestar físicamente su alma.

Lin Jie se había apresurado a rescatarlo, matar a los monstruos y llevarlo con él a Tiny Herb. Así, Wang Jiexi, un huérfano de cabello castaño, del mismo color que sus ojos de tamaño desigual, había sido tomado bajo el ala de Lin Jie, quien lo crió como a su propio hermano pequeño. Ambos solos en el mundo, ambos huérfanos… no era de extrañar que se hubieran vuelto una familia entre ellos, y Wang Jiexi siempre recordaría los tres años junto a su mentor como los mejores de su vida.

Era el tercer año de la fundación de Tiny Herb cuando se le permitió unirse a la lucha con Lin Jie y sus compañeros para proteger a Ciudad B; y el cuarto desde la fundación cuando perdió a Lin Jie, heredó a Vaccaria, ascendió al nivel divino y se convirtió en el líder de Tiny Herb.

Un momento fugaz en aquel cuarto año que marcó su vida para siempre.

Hubo un ataque a la misma sede de Tiny Herb. Jiexi había corrido a defender a sus compañeros, Tiny Herb era su familia, era el gremio que fundó su mentor, su hogar, y moriría por protegerlo. Solo que en lugar de morir él, lo había hecho Lin Jie. Estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por el tentáculo de hierro de uno de los monstruos, y Lin Jie, aun en pijama, recién salido de la cama por el inesperado ataque, lo había empujado fuera del camino, y él, que había caído al suelo, solo pudo ver impotente como aquel tentáculo entraba limpiamente por la espalda de su mentor y salía por su estómago; vio con horror como una bocanada de sangre salía de su boca aun antes de que el tentáculo se retirara dejando un gran agujero en el, pero antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera, Lin Jie había invocado a Vaccaria, y cubierto por su avatar la herida parecía no existir, la capa de azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo, con la insignia de oro desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, el sombrero de copa puntiaguda y ala ancha en la base con rombos de oro, las altas botas hasta las rodillas, la escoba en la mano, ese era Vaccaria.

La bruja voló y luchó como nadie nunca había visto luchar antes a Vaccaria, emitiendo un halo brillante de color dorado mientras peleaba. Destruyó a cada enemigo, y Vaccaria quedó de pie, imponente entre cientos de monstruos muertos a sus pies, con la escoba en una mano y su varita en la otra, un Dios en medio de aquel sangriento paisaje, pues rodeado por su halo dorado, Vaccaria acaba de alcanzar la divinidad.

Ese momento quedaría grabado en la memoria de Jiexi para siempre, la majestuosidad de Lin Jie siendo Vaccaria. Pero solo duró un segundo, pues Lin Jie se tambaleó sobre sus pies y Jiexi corrió hacia él y lo atrapó antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo cubierto de sangre y vísceras de los monstruos asesinados. Vaccaria se desvaneció en pequeños fragmentos de polvo en el viento, y ahí estaba de nuevo Lin Jie, su cara amable y boba, su sonrisa siempre bondadosa manchada de sangre y aquel horrible agujero que no debería estar en su estómago. Su respiración era trabajosa, dolorosa, pero aun así, Lin Jie se las arregló para sonreírle al chico que lloraba sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

-¡Un médico, ayuda, un médico!-gritaba desesperado el adolescente, inútilmente, pues aquel halo dorado que rodeo a Vaccaria durante la pelea no fue otra cosa que la transformación en energía pura de la sangre de Lin Jie.

La sangre era fuerza vital y Lin Jie la había usado para alimentar el poder de Vaccaria, consumiendo su propia vida para llevar su alma al nivel Divino y luchar, pues en ese momento había entendido que el pináculo, la perfección sólo podía alcanzarse consumiendo su propia vida y lo hizo. También entendió por que los únicos otros avatar divinos, aquel que vivía en la Ciudad H, y el que vivía en Ciudad Q nunca había contado cómo alcanzaron la Divinidad. Era una forma muy cruel de alcanzarla. Un breve momento de Gloria debía ser pagado con la vida. Pero si el Avatar Divino de Ciudad H y el de ciudad Q aún respiraban, vivían y luchaban después de pagar el precio era porque había un modo.

Lin Jie comprendió muchas cosas en esos momentos finales. El sacrificio era la llave para el nivel divino, también como era que el Avatar Divino de Ciudad H y el de ciudad Q vivían y luchaban en la cima: era porque el precio había sido pagado por alguien más. El moriría, lo sabía, pagó el precio a sabiendas, pero Vaccaria no tenía que morir con él, Vaccaria podría seguir defendiendo Ciudad H para siempre. Solo debía heredárselo al pequeño hermano de su corazón. En teoría, dos almas podían encajar entre sí y fusionarse, de hecho, según la teoría, debía ser posible incluso con más de dos almas, como aquel concepto de almas gemelas, solo que en realidad no tenían por qué limitarse a dos, pues podrías tener más de un alma gemela. Claro que todo esto eran teorías, pues en el pasado, todos los intentos de fusionar el alma habían sido un gran fracaso que terminó con la muerte de los valientes que lo habían intentado. Si dos almas no eran perfectas la una para la otra se repelerían como agua y aceite, y estallarían matando al usuario.

Por eso había sido un fracaso la fusión del alma, pero ahora Lin Jie sabía que no lo era por completo, sino que la tasa de éxito era sumamente baja. Pero como la existencia del de Ciudad H y el de ciudad Q demostraba… se podía lograr con éxito, y él confiaba en Jiexi, y amaba a ese niño que había rescatado y llevado consigo a Tiny Herb 3 años atrás, no se permitió dudar sabiendo que su tiempo escapaba como el agua tratando de ser retenida en una mano pequeña.

Su alma fortalecería a Wang Jiexi. Su alma que estaba ya en el nivel divino.

-No llores.-jadeo, tosiendo más sangre, tocando con su mano débil la mejilla del chico de ojos desiguales-Yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver.-le juró, y dejó que su alma abandonara su cuerpo y se fusionará con la de un indefenso Wang Jiexi, que no esperaba semejante invasión.

Sus almas se volvieron una con éxito, y en el momento en que se unificaron, Wang Jiexi absorbió el conocimiento del alma de Lin Jie, sus recuerdos y lo último que quedaba de su vida, pues él respiró por última vez en este mundo, y al momento siguiente su cuerpo quedó flácido, sin vida, siendo abrazado por el niño que lloraba desgarradoramente, pues su mentor le había dado todo, incluso su vida y su alma.

Fue así como Wang Jiexi se convirtió en Vaccaria, una historia que pocos sabían. Un secreto bien guardado por seguridad. La gente solo sabía que Wang Jiexi heredó a Vaccaria y se convirtió en un Dios, pero no como, y nunca lo sabrían. Solo Fang Shiqian que había presenciado todo sabía lo que en realidad había pasado. Incluso los otros líderes gremiales no conocían la historia completa.

Aún hoy, si entras a Tiny herb, podrás encontrar el cuadro de un sonriente Lin Jien en la oficina del líder de gremio, con la leyenda "Padre y fundador de Tiny Herb" debajo suyo, pero pocos sabían su verdadera importancia y valor, pues él valor de aquel que fue el primer Vaccaria era algo que la gente tendía a olvidar.

Pero no Wang Jiexi. Él nunca lo olvido y siempre se tomó en serio la responsabilidad que su mentor le legó cuando le entregó a Vaccaria.

-0-0-0-0-

**Avatar**= ¿Recuerdan en Sailor Moon cuando las chicas se transforman en Sailor Scout? ¿O a los Power Ranger cuando se transformaban con sus trajes? O mas facil ¿recuerdan Magi, cuando los chicos visten las armaduras Dijin? Bueno pues los avatar son la misma cosa, y cuando se transforman lo hacen con el avatar que tendrían en el juego.

**Clases:** En Glory hay seis clases principales (y no lo digo yo lo dice el autor) con cuatro subclases en cada una. Estas son:

**Magos:** Elementalistas, Magos de batalla, Bruja, Invocadores.  
**Espadachin:** Maestro de espada, Ghostblade, Berserker, Spellblade  
**Artilleros:** Tiradores, Lanzacohetes, Mecanicos, Spitfire  
**Luchadores:** Striker, Grappler, Alborotadores, Maestros de Qi  
**Caminantes Nocturnos:** Asesinos, Ninja, Brujo, Ladron  
**Sacerdotes:** Clerigos, Caballeros, Exorcistas, Paladines

Dilemas de traducción. Verán lei las novelas en ingles asi que traducir algunos términos al español se me hace dificil, lo que pasa con el término Bruja y Brujo. En la novela Vaccaria es un Witch, los Witch pertenecen a la clase Mage. Pero la traduccion a español de Witch es Bruja, es un término femenino aunque obviamente ni Wang Jiexi ni su avatar Vaccaria lo son. Por otro lado no le puedo llamar Brujo, por que, Los Warlock los cuales pertenecen a una clase completamente diferente (Night Walker) son otra clase. Swoksar el brujo que utiliza Yu Wenzhou es un Warlock. La traducción de warlock al español es Brujo que es el masculino de Bruja en español, pero en inglés tiene connotaciones diferentes. T.T

Por otro lado Ghostblade, eso viene siendo Espada Fantasma, pero no se si se traduce literalmente por que me pareció ver que en la traducción al español a Qiao Yifan que es un Ghostblade lo llaman Demonio Fantasma. Spellblade tampoco se como se traduce por que Espada de hechizos no me hace ni pinche sentido XD Eso con los Espadachines. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar a hablar de los Luchadores. cómo demonios se supone que traduzca Grappler? agarrador? eso ni se escucha bien en nuestro idioma. Striker? a mi me recuerdan a un tipo de Boxeador, pero en realidad se traduciría como Huelguista, pero un striker y Brawler son diferentes y los Brawler literalmente se traduce como Alborotadores, en español entre un huelguista y un alborotador no hay mucha diferencia. Así que aun voy trabajando con eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como nacen los Dioses, Segunda Parte. **

Más Vaccaria no es el único Dios, así que déjenme hablarles de los demás dioses.

Esta vez les contaré de Skowsar, pero si se habla del gran brujo nigromante es obligación mencionar a su compañero el Santo de la Espada, Troublain Rain, los dioses que regían sobre el gremio Blue Rain. La Espada y la Maldición de Blue Rain les llamaban, el gremio que protegía G City.

Yu Wenzhou era el poseedor de Swoksaar, apodado "el de corazón negro". Era muy guapo, de apariencia inteligente, y su sonrisa podía parecerle amable para quien no lo conocía, escalofriante a quienes sí. Usaba gafas, que le daban una apariencia un poco nerd e intelectual, pero sus estrategias sin piedad para ganar eran bien conocidas; un maestro táctico, uno de los hombres más inteligentes, y el único capaz de controlar al Santo de la Espada con solo una sonrisa.

El muy charlatán y guapo Santo de la Espada, rubio, de ojos cafés, con un pequeño colmillo y energía inagotable, incapaz de callarse, y del que algunos podrían pensar que era un poco tonto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Huang Shaotian, el poseedor del Alma Troubling Rain, conocido como el Santo de la Espada, era el oportunista más grande que alguna vez había existido. Nadie era capaz de callar a este incansable Santo de la espada… nadie excepto Yu Wenzhou, a quien le bastaba una sola sonrisa para ponerlo en cintura.

Pero no fue por nada de esto que Yu Wenzhou era llamado "el de corazón negro". Se le llamaba así porque había desafiado el orden natural de las cosas cuando se negó a aceptar el destino, lo que debía pasar el día que heredó a Swoksaar y Troubling Rain ascendió. Claro que si le preguntaban a él, diría que el corazón más negro no era el suyo, que había alguien que desafío el destino primero, y si esa persona pudo él también lo haría.

Pero, ¿de qué persona hablaba? Del primer poseedor de Swoksaar, definitivamente. Un secreto casi olvidado, el del Brujo Durmiente de Blue Rain.

Swoksaar una vez fue conocido como el Avatar más tramposo, desvergonzado y descarado, un reflejo claro de su dueño, Wei Chen, una reputación completamente opuesta a la que tenía actualmente, porque Wei chen era el luchador más sucio y desvergonzado que uno podría haber visto en aquellos tiempos. En toda la primera generación nadie se comparaba en desvergüenza al Fundador de Blue Rain, a quien no le importaba el método siempre y cuando venciera a los monstruos que creían poder invadir G City.

" No en mi guardia bastardos ", solía decir el primer poseedor de Swoksaar mientras fumaba.

Que alguien tan desvergonzado como Wei Chen llegará un día con un niño rubio abandonado fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para Fang Shijing, su lugarteniente. Ese niño era Huang Shaotian, quien se encontraba en estado catatónico luego de perder a su familia y haber sido salvado por el escuadrón de Wei Chen, quien lo llevó de vuelta a Blue Rain con él. Nunca supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero incluso alguien tan sucio como él sintió que se le rompería el corazón si abandonaba al niño a su suerte.

Si fue su fortuna o su maldición haber sido rescatado y criado por Wei Chen dependía de lo que cada quien pensara. Para Huang Shaotian había sido su bendición, y pronto ese pequeño niño había absorbido todo lo malo de Wei Chen, charla sucia y trampas incluidas.

Pocos meses después de que Huang Shaotian llegó a Blue Rain, lo hizo Yu Wenzhou, que no fue rescatado sino que llegó a Blue Rain por su propio pie, buscando ayudar, pues vivía en G City y era lo que deseaba hacer más que nada. Además, pertenecía a ese pequeño porcentaje que podía manifestar su alma de forma física, muy débilmente, apenas lográndolo, pero podía hacerlo que era lo que importaba.

Todo lo contrario al talento abrumador de Huang Shaotian, el parlanchín adoptado por Wei Chen, un prodigo puro, pudiendo creador un avatar completo incluso a una edad tan joven, Troubling Rain, un avatar del tipo maestro de espada, con armadura plateada y larga capa. Troubling Rain asi Wei Chen lo había bautizado, ya que solía decir que Huang Shaotian era una lluvia de problemas. Yu Wenzhou, por otra parte, era tan débil que apenas podía manifestar partes incompletas de su poder, pera era un chico inteligente y astuto, y Wei Chen también lo adopto, pues esa astucia le recordaba la propia, aun si sus personalidades y forma de implementarla eran diferentes.

No fue raro que pronto los tres lucharán juntos. Yu Wenzhou era el cerebro, el que ideaba los planes, Huang Shaotian la espada que los ejecutaba, y Wei Chen el comandante que los dirigía y creaba la apertura para las entradas de Huang Shaotian, pues Wei Chen era el corazón y el atacante sucio cuando se necesitaba, a quien no le importaba ni temía hacer el trabajo sucio. Huang Shaotian y Yu Wenzhou crecían a un ritmo acelerado bajo la tutela de Wei Chen dentro de Blue Rain, que era perfecto para ellos Uno no podía callarse mientras luchaba, el otro no era el más rápido, pero ambos eran perfectos porque después de todo, Blue Rain era el hogar de los inadaptados.

Wei Chen confiaba plenamente en ellos y por eso los dejo ir solos a una misión con Fang Shijing, su segundo al mando. Pero tal vez aún era demasiado pronto para dejarlos ir sin él, porque resultó ser su peor error y el comienzo de su propio fin, pues de esa misión solamente volvió vivo un mal herido Fang Shinjing, que trajo consigo los cadáveres de Huang Shaotian y Yu Wenzhou, lo único que podía hacer por ellos aun sabiendo que esto destruiría a su superior y amigo.

Wei Chen corrió hacia ellos, Fang Shinjing no podía recordar ningún otro momento en que lo viera tan descompuesto como en ese, mientras los aferraba confundido. ¿Porque su pequeño parlanchín no estaba hablando hasta desesperarlo? ¿Y dónde estaba la sonrisa astuta de su pequeña tortuga? Cuando comprendió la realidad gritó desesperado, de puro dolor, algo que Fang Shinjing no podría olvidar nunca, así como verlo llorando por primera vez donde cualquiera podría verlo, aferrado a los dos cuerpos que se tornaban fríos en sus brazos. Pero, tan bruscamente como ese maremoto de dolor comenzó, terminó. Wei Chen se detuvo y se levantó inestable.

-Llevalos a mi habitación. Yo mismo los limpiaré y vestiré para su próximo viaje.-ordenó, ya compuesto.-Traigan un médico para el viejo Fang.

Todos respetaron y obedecieron. Él tenía todo el derecho de preparar a sus niños para ser enterrados si esto le otorgaba algún grado de paz, y obedecieron creyendo que Wei Chen hablaba de eso, de prepararlos para su funeral. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El próximo viaje del que hablaba era el propio, pues iba a intentar aquello que nadie había intentado antes, algo que había estado investigando en secreto porque nadie lo consideraría ético.

Inmoral, sería lo más amable que alguien diría de la magia aberrante que estuvo estudiando: nigromancia. Había comenzado a estudiarla después de la muerte de Lin Jie y que éste le heredara con éxito Vaccaria a su sucesor. Cuando eso paso, el de Ciudad H dio algunos detalles vagos de cómo pasaba este fenómeno, mientras el de Ciudad Q no dijo nada solo asintió a la poca información que dio el de ciudad H, pero eso fue suficiente para que Wei Chen comenzará estudiar.

Ahora, pensaba traer a sus dos chicos a la vida y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por tal acto profano.

Lavó y vistió a ambos cuerpos, tratándolos como si solo durmieran en su cama; después de todo, si los mirabas justo eso parecían hacer, simplemente dormir. Luego el mismo se bañó, afeito y se vistió, pero no como normalmente lo haría con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta, sino con largas túnicas que recordaba el estilo de su propio avatar Swoksaar, que siempre había sido considerado uno de los más hermosos. Wei Chen tenía el cabello oscuro y un rastrojo de barba descuidada, pero cuando se convertía en Swoksaar ésta desaparecía y su cabello se alargaba, volviéndose blanco, sus largas ropas parecían un sueño, y un horrible bastón con la forma de una mano, en una mano, y garras negras en la otra aparecían, de manera que si le preguntabas a los ciudadanos de G City te dirían que su líder de Gremio debería quedarse convertido para siempre en Swoksaar.

Calmadamente, Wei Chen se sentó en su escritorio y escribió un par de cartas.

"Pequeño Yu:

Si estás leyendo esto, tuve éxito y tú y Shaotian están vivos. Soy un genio, lo sé… lo siento. Lo siento si estabas en un lugar mejor y te arranque de ahí para traerlos de vuelta, pero la idea de que ustedes se vayan de este mundo antes que yo, no la puedo soportar… no puedo perderlos como he perdido a todos los demás. Mi amor por ustedes es así, justo como soy y como siempre he sido, egoísta.

Mi investigación es profana, es desviada y es incorrecta… déjala morir conmigo Yu. Si es como dicen el Viejo Ye, el mafioso Han y Ojo Grande Wang, puede que alguno de ustedes dos herede mis recuerdos y conocimientos, probablemente tú... o al menos espero que seas tú, pues Shao-Shao siempre ha sido muy imprudente, si eres tú… olvídala a propósito por favor.

Cuando me consuma quiero que tengas claro que no me arrepiento de nada, que no es culpa de nadie. Es solo mi propia decisión egoísta. Lo que trato de hacer no solo es incorrecto, pues no solo trato de traer una persona de vuelta, sino dos, y a cambio solo pienso pagar con una vida, una ruptura total a la equivalencia de intercambio, pero ya conoces a tu viejo mentor, siempre he sido un tramposo, y no me importa jugar sucio si consigo lo que quiero.

Solo tengo un Swoksaar para pasar, pero Troubling Rain es el hijo de mi propio corazón, y creo que puedo elevarlo al Nivel Divino y pagarlo con mi vida a la vez que elevó a Skowsaar, y hacer trampa al pasártelo a ti en el momento de mi muerte. Creo que con el poder de tu propia alma se podría compensar la división de mi poder entre tú y Troubling Rain, además de que Shao-Shao siempre ha tenido un alma increíblemente poderosa.

Cuida de Shaotian, es imprudente y su boca lo mete en demasiados problemas… temo que aprendió eso de mí. No dejes caer Blue rain. Protege a G City.

Siempre tuyo:

Wei chen"

PD: Fang Shijing, si estás leyendo esto entonces fallé. Viejo amigo, no te culpes, sabes que siempre he sido voluntarioso e inescrupuloso, esto no es culpa de nadie, solo mi propia decisión.

Luego escribió otra para Shaotian.

"Te conozco Shao-Shao, ya has debido leer la carta del pequeño Yu. Así de entrometido eres… Shao-Shao, se bueno con el pequeño Yu, yo ya no estaré aquí para protegerlos. Cuida a nuestra querida tortuga y se feliz. En otro universo creo que hubiéramos sido una familia, tú, el hijo molesto, yo, el padre perezoso, y el pequeño Yu la madre que nos mantenía en línea… o tal vez yo solo hubiese sido el tío borracho que viaja por el mundo y les traía regalos geniales. Os dejo Blue Rain, mis pequeños. Disculpen a este perezoso padre por irse primero. Cuiden al viejo Fang también, sé que ese imbécil se va a culpar por dejarme solo. Siempre te cuidare, Shao-Shao.

Wei Chen"

Luego dejó las cartas en su escritorio y se dirigió a la cama, trepó en medio de ambos y se sentó, respiró hondo, y sacando una navaja, cortó una línea vertical larga y profunda desde sus muñecas sin permitirse ningún gesto de dolor, después invocó su alma y Swoksaar lo cubrió.

Entonces el brujo comenzó a cantar el canto prohibido y rompió las leyes de la vida.

Usó su propia vida para pagar las dos que le robaba descaradamente a la muerte y elevó al poder divino el alma de los dos chicos que acaba de resucitar. Era un proceso complicado, pues primero debía elevar al nivel divino, al mismo tiempo, tanto a Troubling Rain como a Swoksaar, y dejar que ambos consumieran su vida, para después fusionar a Swoksaar con Yu Wenzhou en el momento justo o todo su plan se iría a la mierda, pues su vida era el pago de su éxito.

O a si debería haber sido, pero cuando el nuevo poseedor de Skowsar abrió sus ojos fue justo a tiempo para ver a Wei Chen derrumbarse en la cama con las muñecas sangrantes, una sonrisa astuta y la piel pálida, mientras que a su lado Huang Shaotian emitía un halo dorado mientras parpadeaba y comenzaba a despertar, cubierto por Troubling Rain. Una rápida mirada a sí mismo le reveló la parte frontal de una ropa que había visto muchas veces en Wei Chen, la de Skowsaar y Yu Wenzhou solo necesito un segundo para entender: la historia de Vaccaria y lo que había pasado en Tiny Herb hacía solo un año, los detalles que había contado el de Ciudad H y luego más tarde el de ciudad G, y que Wei Chen les había compartido, aún resonaba frescos en su memoria.

-¡No!-exclamó agarrado la figura desvanecida.

Swoksar se había fusionado con éxito con su núcleo. De alguna forma, ahora Yu Wenzhou conocía todos sus poderes, pero aún no poseía los recuerdos de Wei Chen, la vida de este aún pendía de un hilo mientras el proceso finalizaba.

-Yu…-trató de decir el antiguo Warlock, aliviado de ver que su plan había tenido éxito y ahora podía morir en paz.

Y debería haber muerto. El último paso debería haberse completado entregando sus recuerdos a Yu Wenzhou, pero el corazón de ese niño era más negro de lo que Wei Chen creía. Ese niño era su perfecto sucesor.

Wei Chen no tenía idea de lo que había hecho en realidad al revivirlos. Cuando alguien iba al más halla y luego volvía, ¿podía seguir siendo humano? Tal vez sí, tal vez no… pero lo que no podía seguir siendo era igual, y él no solo había convertido el alma de Shaotian en la de un ser Divino mientras, a la vez, fusionaba su alma con la de Yu Wenzhou convirtiéndolo también en una divinidad, si no que al traerlos de la muerte los había regresado con poderes que un humano no debería tener.

A partir de ese momento, el Santo de la Espada podría ver la muerte de los demás antes de que pasara, y el nuevo brujo se había transformado en una versión mutada de la anterior, alguien único en su clase: un nigromante. Desde ese día, los cadáveres no eran más que juguetes para esas largas y lentas manos, que se cerraron en las muñecas sangrantes del hereje, pero aunque dejaron de sangrar, sabía que estaba demasiado débil y lo perdería de todos modos.

-¡No, Jefe Wei!-gritó Shaotian de pronto, viendo algo que solo él podía ver, una sombra negra con una guadaña en la mano, la muerte que se acercaba a Wei Chen, reclamando lo que era suyo.

Entonces Yu Wenzhou lo besó, forzando al último aliento de Wei Chen a convertirse en un nuevo avatar, pues si lo lograba lo podía salvar. De algún modo lo sabía. Y ante el asombro de Huang Shaotian, una neblina lo envolvió, un débil poder de alma moribundo. Faltaba más energía, no era suficiente, y Huang Shaotian de algún modo lo supo y extendió sus manos, tocando el pecho del Wei Chan y alimentando su débil alma con la suya sin saber realmente como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero funcionó. Un débil avatar pronto cubrió el cuerpo de Wei Chen: Formación Barlovento había nacido, y en la pálida mano de este nuevo avatar yacía "la mano de la muerte", pues el arma original de Swoksaar se había quedado con Wei Chen cuando no murió, y con el tiempo Yu Wenzhou obtendría su propia arma de combate, Maldición de la Destrucción.

Algunos pensaban que Formación Barlovento era el avatar que originalmente debió haber sido de Yu Wenzhou cuando éste fuera capaz de darle forma completa a su poder del alma, pero eso solo era una teoría.

Tal vez, Formación Barlovento había nacido del último aliento que le quedaba a Wei Chen, que aún vivía, pero los días pasaban, las semanas pasaban, y él no podía despertar. A diario, Troubling Rain y el nuevo Swoksaar alimentarían el poder espiritual de Formación Barlovento, pero aun así, Wei Chen nunca despertó. Su avatar lo mantenía vivo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, y él quedó suspendido en éxtasis, congelado en el tiempo como una bella durmiente.

La Espada y la Maldición pasarían años buscando una forma de despertar al Brujo durmiente de Blue Rain, mientras hacían crecer su gremio, convirtiéndola en una potencia que protegía G City, mientras las leyendas urbanas decían que en Blue Rain había una habitación secreta y que en ella dormía el eterno brujo original que los creó…

A veces las leyendas son ciertas.

-o-o-o-

Wei Chen siendo una Bella Durmiente tiene que estar tosiendo sangre XD, pero no se preocupen, despertara más adelante en esta historia cuando Lord Grim entre a escena.  
Ya todos se imaginaran quien es el de H City, el que fue el primero, aunque no es el único, pues hay alguien en Q city que ascendió unos minutos después que el, solo que es más discreto y menos comunicativo… aunque si les preguntas a los demás, te dirán que ninguno de los dos es comunicativo XD

El arma de Skowsaar originalmente cuando lo poseía Wei Chen era una como la mano de la muerte que él usa con Formación Barlovento. Con el tiempo en la liga Blue Rain la cambio por la Maldición de la destrucción el bastón que conocemos de hecho si no me equivoco fue la última pieza que se cambió borrando así cada detalle del Skowsaar que había creado Wei Chen.

Por otro lado la descripción física de Yu Wenzhou y Wei Chen es en realidad más parecida a los del live action no pude resistirme ellos simplemente son perfectos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como nacen los Dioses, tercera parte.**

Pero no nos detengamos en Blue Rain, déjenme hablarles ahora del más grande gremio de Ciudad Q, Tyranny, y el dios que los protege, Desert Dust.

Han Wenquing era el poseedor de ese avatar, tan poderoso y tiránico como era de esperarse de la manifestación física del hombre, uno de los pocos guerreros que habían sobrevivido desde la primera generación y uno de los dos únicos Dioses con vida de ésta. Han Wenqing fue uno de los primeros usuarios de avatar, y aún hoy, el general Tirano, el Dios de la lucha, infundía temor en los corazones de cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que podía atacar ciudad Q.

Han Wenqing, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, musculoso, y con una cara que hacía que la gente le arrojara sus billeteras asustadas… ¿a quién perdió éste general para alcanzar la divinidad, se están preguntando? La respuesta es su madre. La señora Han, una dura y estricta general del ejército. Ella no poseía un avatar, pero cuando su hijo, apenas un adolescente en ese momento, fue la segunda persona en manifestar uno, luchando de pie, solo, con sus puños defendiendo Ciudad Q de los monstruos, ella había corrido a su lado a pelear después de mirarlo.

Cuando Han Wenqing fue cubierto por aquel desconocido poder su cabello se volvió rojo, luciendo una especie de bandana roja también en su frente, con reflejos dorados. Su cuerpo crecía sustancialmente, enmarcando su figura con una gabardina abierta blanca, sin mangas, mostrando sus grandes pectorales y los músculos de sus brazos, el hombro derecho cubierto por una protección de oro que simulaba la máscara de un demonio; los guantes oscuros cubriendo desde el codo hasta sus dedos vendados y un pantalón rojo sangre. Más filos de oro corrían en líneas dispersas por sus guantes, sobre el negro haidate samurái que protegía su vientre y caderas, atravesado por un cordón rojo como su insignia al centro, y en los suneate que cubrían sus piernas pero dejaban al descubierto los dedos de sus pies.

El avatar de Han Wenqing era imponente e impresionante.

Apenas un adolescente en ese momento había luchado con sus puños sin retroceder, y la señora Han no dudo en correr a su lado y apoyarlo, luchando a su lado, llena de orgullo. Juntos fundaron Tyranny. Han Wenqing, el luchador principal, la señora Han, la agresiva general que no retrocedía, siempre a su lado, pues a pesar no poseer un avatar era una guerrera nata, hasta los huesos, una mujer que se negaba a dejar solo a su hijo con la pesada carga de ser el único capaz de matar monstruos en Ciudad Q.

Los Han estuvieron siempre lado a lado, hasta que un día ya no lo estuvieron más. La valiente general, al final una simple mortal, cayó como la fiera madre que era, luchando hasta su último aliento por cubrir la espalda de su hijo, y en el momento que Han Wenqing lo sintió, había perdido la razón, luchó como un demonio imparable hasta que una montaña de cadáveres de monstruos yacía a sus pies.

Cuando el último cayó, él también se arrodilló, alzando a su madre como un simple niño roto. Por qué eso era. No importa la edad, el día que pierdes a tu madre no eres más que un niño roto.

-¡Mamita!-le rogaba por que abriera los ojos.

Su madre era fuerte, su madre podía con todo. La general no lo decepcionó y lo hizo.

-Mi niño, mi orgullo... mi pequeño general Tirano…-susurró con un jadeo cansado.-Sigue adelante A-Qing, mamá se tiene que ir primero.-logró decir tosiendo sangre sobre su hijo, que aún vestía su avatar, y comenzó a emitir un halo dorado cuando la sangre de la señora Han, cuyo deseo más grande deseo siempre fue proteger a su hijo, salpicó sobre él.-Nunca retrocedas, A-Qing… Desert Dust.-lo nombró, sonriendo antes de morir.

Así, Desert Dust como ahora se llamaría el avatar, ascendió al nivel divino. La sangre de una madre y su fuerte deseo de proteger por siempre a su hijo abrieron el camino, dándole la última y más grande protección que podría haber dejado para su hijo destinado a luchar.

Al mismo tiempo que Desert Dust ascendía al nivel Divino, en otro lugar, un niño un poco más joven que él despertaba su propio poder del alma sin saberlo. Zhang Xinjie era un chico inteligente, estricto consigo mismo y tenía un poco de TOC, le gustaba todo bien hecho y en orden, pero en este momento las luces no estaban en él si no en su hermano mayor. El mayor de los Zhang había logrado dar forma a su Avatar, el primer clérigo, pues era un enfermero de campo y su alma reflejaba su vocación, Immovable Rock, el primero con núcleo de Sacerdote, de la subclase priest y con la capacidad de curar.

Pero para entender bien su importancia, es necesario entender que un avatar, una armadura en cierta forma, podría romperse si tu alma se agotaba, simplemente desapareciendo para recuperarse y dejando a su portador convertido en un simple mortal en medio de una batalla. Solo los Dioses eran excepciones a esa regla que para el resto era un hecho escrito en piedra, que todos tenían un límite.

Mientras más débil fueras, menos tiempo podías vestir a tu avatar en una batalla. Mientras más fuera lastimado tu avatar durante la pelea más se reduciría este tiempo. En ese momento, entraban los avatar con núcleo de sacerdote, como Immovable Rock, pues aunque tenían poco o nada de poder de ataque, poseían una habilidad más importante aún, pudiendo sanar y recargar a los avatar aliados. Eran la clase de apoyo definitivo, pues un avatar a punto de llegar a su límite de pronto se vería completamente curado, como al principio de la batalla, todo posible gracias a un clérigo, y mientras más poderoso fuera, más efectivo sería.

En aquel momento, Immovable Rock no tenía un poder destacable, pero había sido el primero en despertar un núcleo de sacerdote. Después más habían despertado, y fueron descubiertas las cuatro ramas de los núcleos de sacerdote. Los Clérigos como Immovable Rock, los paladines, quienes aunque no podían curar tanto como un clérigo tenían una habilidad que ellos no, poseían una asombrosa defensa tanto para ellos como para sus aliados. Luego los caballeros, sin poder de curación pero con una defensa inquebrantable y asombrosa. Al final, estaban los exorcistas, que no podían defenderse o curar, pero podían crear talismanes que les permitía aumentar su propio poder y de sus aliados, además de ser los únicos sacerdotes que podían generar un daño verdadero, pues sus talismanes también servían para destruir a sus enemigos.

Así, Immovable Rock había sido el primer Clérigo en despertar, y viviendo en ciudad Q había corrido a Tyranny para ofrecerse a ayudar en la noble tarea de este gremio de salvar vidas y se había convertido rápidamente en el compañero de Desert Dust. El clérigo y el delantero imparable, pues con él protegiendo sus espaldas Desert Dust avanzaba sin miedo, sin retroceder nunca.

Por tres años el mayor Zhang y el General Han, los pilares de Tyranny, estuvieron juntos. Entonces Immovable Rock ascendió a nivel divino y su usuario cambio.

Zhang Ming acompañaba una patrulla, de novatos, su propio hermano pequeño, Zhang Xinjie, estaba en ella, y su misión era entrenar el poder del alma de estos novatos. Su hermano era el más destacado de todos, para su orgullo, además que tenía un núcleo de sacerdote como él, y Zhang Ming sabía que un día su hermano lo superaría y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, no de envidia, pues deseaba ver ese día, ver a Zhang Xinjie crecer y volverse más fuerte, pues mientras más poderoso el sacerdote más vidas podía salvar.

Pero un grupo de monstruos que logró penetrar la usualmente inexpugnable Ciudad Q quiso impedir el brillante futuro de su hermano y los demás novatos. En medio de un puñado de jóvenes que aún no podían usar completamente un avatar, Zhang Ming era el único que podía, que poseía a Immovable Rock, el avatar que no tenía poder de ataque. Tres eran sus habilidades de ataque, cada una más débil que la otra, pero aun así Zhang Ming corrió al frente del grupo donde estaba su hermano sin duda y utilizó el fuego sagrado de su clérigo para protegerlos, para después usar la luz del sagrado mandamiento para hacer frente a los monstruos más débiles. Por último, utilizó su hipnosis para poder controlar a uno de los monstruos, pero era inútil, pues Immovable Rock solo podía recibir los ataques en su propio cuerpo para defender a los junior mientras se curaba a sí mismo, esperando que su compañero llegará a tiempo, aunque el daño que recibía de los múltiples monstruos era más rápido de lo que podía curarse.

Pero no se rindió. Immovable Rock era como su nombre, era parte de Tyranny, y en Tyranny no retrocedían. No temían. Solo cuando Desert Dust llegó con el escuadrón principal, se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su hermano corrió a su lado.

-Hermano, hermano…-Xinjie lo sostuvo, pálido, asustado.-Resiste, Desert Dust está aquí. El Emperador de la lucha está aquí-le aseguró.

Zhang Ming sonrió y dejo que Immovable rock se desvaneciera.

-Estoy bien.-le aseguró a Xinjie, revolviendo su pulcro cabello para escupir sangre al momento siguiente sobre él.

Se había descuidado demasiado pronto, en el momento que dejó que su cansada alma se replegara a su interior para recargarse había quedado desvalido, y Desert Dust, que luchaba aparte no había notado al monstruo que escapó y que apuñaló a su compañero por la espalda. Cuando lo notó, Desert Dust cargó alejándolo de Xinjie y Ming, pero el daño estaba hecho. El mayor de los Zhang se desplomó en los brazos de su hermano.

-Xinjie…-susurró.

-¡Hermano, hermano aguanta!-le rogó el pálido chico.

-Yo quería salvar a la gente… yo solo quería ayudar…-susurró.

-Lo sé, y lo vas a seguir haciendo, hermano…-le juró Xinjie desesperado.

-Si puedo seguir haciéndolo…-sonrió débilmente- ¿llevarías mi deseo por mi, Xinjie?

-Sí, sí… te ayudaré a curar a todos hermano, seré un clérigo como tú, lo haremos juntos, seremos los clérigos de Desert Dust y pondremos de rodillas a los monstruos…-le juro con lágrimas en los ojos. Diría y haría lo que fuera por su hermano.

-Mi buen Xinjie, siempre tan bueno…-suspiró con una sonrisa.

Desert Dust de pronto estaba junto a ellos, arrodillándose junto a su compañero, y el resto de Tyranny se encargaba de lo que quedaba y del resto de los novatos.

-Capitán, haga algo-le pidió.

-Viejo Han,-le sonrió Ming cansado-tienes que cuidar a Xinjie o me voy a enfadar.

-Lo harás tú mismo.-le dijo serio.

-Sí, yo también lo haré.-respondió, tosiendo sangre.-Xinjie, mírame-le ordenó, y cuando su hermano lo hizo sintió la invasión a su alma.

Gritó porque era inesperado, porque no era pacífico y dolía, sentir un alma tratando de fundirse con la suya. Pronto sintió el calor de su hermano y dejó que esa alma entrara en la suya sin saber, su hermano sonrió y Xinjie al fin completo su avatar, o mejor dicho su avatar incompleto se fusionó y se convirtió en Immovable Rock, un Immovable Rock con un halo dorado, el primer Clérigo de Nivel Divino.

Cuando las dos almas se convirtieron en una, una avalancha de recuerdos se mezclaron con los suyos, y cuando al fin recuperó la vista luego de esa avalancha de poder aun vestía a Immovable Rock, el cabello blanco, la ropa pulcra y prístina blanca y azul con el cinturón de oro, y en sus brazos aún yacía su hermano, una sonrisa inmortalizada en sus labios, los ojos cerrados como si durmiera en paz, la barbilla manchada de sangre y el pecho inmóvil, sin el subir y bajar nunca más porque Zhang Ming ya no respiraba.

Xinjie miró a Desert Dust sin comprender.

-Lo siento, Xinjie.-le susurró Han Wenqing y al fin Xinjie lo entendió.

Zhang Ming había muerto. Ahora, él mismo no era diferente a Vaccaria, a Desert Dust, Skowsaar o Troubling Rain. Él había heredado a un Immovable Rock de nivel divino.

-¡No, no! ¡Hermano, hermano abre tus ojos!-le rogaba inútilmente. -¡No, Capitán…-gritó cuando Han Weqing se levantó cargando el cuerpo de Zhang Ming, quitándoselo-¡devuélvamelo!

-Compórtate, Zhang Xinjie. Tu hermano te dejo una misión, hónrala.-ordenó el general tirano sin demostrar cómo su corazón se rompía al perder a su compañero, el mismo que había estado a su lado desde que perdió a su madre.

El funeral y entierro de Zhang Ming fue el de un héroe, su tumba yacía junto a la de la señora Han.

A Xinjie le tomó un tiempo aceptar su realidad, pero la primera vez tras la muerte de Zhang Ming que Desert Dust salió a luchar, Xinjie lo siguió con firmeza. Tenía una misión y no fallaría en ella, ese era el juramento que se hizo a sí mismo: tenía que cumplir la última voluntad que le dejó su amado hermano mayor.

Se sabe que Zhang Xinjie hereda a Immovable Rock en la temporada 4, cuando debuta, Pero según el All Star de la 10ma temporada Immovable Rock estuvo junto a Desert Dust desde el comienzo de la alianza. Las primeras tres temporada fue otro el usuario de este avatar en los libros pero nunca se menciona su nombre, así que me invente que Zhang Xinjie tenía un hermano y que este fue el primer usuario de Immovable Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como nacen los Dioses, Cuarta Parte.**

Antes que Tiny Herb fuera la potencia absoluta regente sobre B City, compartía sus responsabilidades con el gremio Royal Style. Se podría decir incluso que Royal Style era mucho más fuerte que ellos. Guo Mingyu, el líder de Royal Style era un buen amigo de Lin Jie, el líder de Tiny Herb. MUY buen amigo, ambos de la primera generación, pero mientras Jie era de los que menos destacaba, Ming Yu era lo contrario, sinvergüenza, descarado y poderoso, además de muy guapo. Invitó a Jie a ir a Royal Style muchas veces pero él no quería romper el hogar que había creado para los pocos miembros de Tiny Herb en ese entonces. Ming Yu no solo lo respetaba, si no que también lo ayudaba.

Royal Style y Tiny Herb eran aliados. Royal Style era como un padrino que siempre protegía al pequeño gremio de Tiny Herb, desviando trabajos y recursos hacia ellos para ayudarlos a mantenerse a flote. Pero, ¿cómo cayó una potencia tan fuerte y noble como Royal Style, a lo que es ahora? ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles y la gran potencia se convirtió en un pequeño gremio, sobreviviendo gracias a la caridad de la gran potencia que fue una vez el pequeño gremio al que protegieron?

Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta es que el destino puede ser muy retorcido. En un momento fugaz, Royal Style pasó de ser una fuerte potencia All Star a ganar un Dios, pero al mismo tiempo perdió todo.

En aquel entonces, Wang Jiexi quien llevaba un año como líder de Tiny Herb, invitó a Tian Sen a unirse a ellos, pero como él era todo lo que quedaba de Royal Style en ese momento, se negó. Guo Ming Yu le había heredado Royal Style, y le había confiado su propia alma, el Ermitaño Pacífico; aún si tenía que comenzar de cero, el corazón de Tian Sen tenía grabada la esencia de Royal Style en él.

Wang Jiexi entendió su decisión, así que no insistió, y en lugar de eso tomó el lugar que un día tuvo Royal Style con el gremio que fundó su mentor. Desde las sombras, Tiny Herb los ayudaba, desviando trabajos y recursos para que pudieran mantenerse y sobrevivir.

Pero aquella potencia, una vez en la cima, hacía mucho que no era más que la sombra de su vieja gloria.

Tian Sen era un dios era poderoso, alguien a tener en cuenta, pero el resto del nuevo Royal Style eran débiles, mediocres. Era casi doloroso verlos así, pero funcionaba como un recordatorio para todos sobre qué tan rápida podía ser la caída.

Sin embargo, será mejor conocer su historia desde el principio, cuando Guo Ming Yu creo Royal Style.

Él fue la tercera persona conocida en despertar su poder del alma y tener un avatar, uno de los mas fuertes. Su alma, con un núcleo de exorcista, fue llamado el Ermitaño Pacífico, un avatar pulcramente vestido de blanco y dorado, con una guadaña de plata y cabellos rubios.

Donde él aparecía, los monstruos huían o morían.

Ming Yu sonreía como el gato que se comió la crema mientras besaba cada lunar en la espalda del usuario de Vaccaria.

-¿Cuándo te unirás a Royal Style?-se quejó el rubio, por no sabía que vez a su amante, Lin Jie.

El usuario de Vaccaria se estiró perezoso y saciado después de lo que él y el líder de Royal Style habían hecho en la cama hacía solo unos momentos. Volteo su rostro en la almohada y le sonrió al desvergonzado exorcista rubio.

-¿Y qué hago con todas mis pequeñas hierbas?-se refirió a su gremio, preguntándole divertido a su amante.

No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación.

-Tráelos a todos. Hay lugar para ellos.-le aseguró Ming Yu.

Pero ambos sabían que no era tan simple. En aquel entonces el mundo era un caos, los muertos se contaban en miles, pues antes de la aparición de los primeros tres avatares, One Autumm Leaf, Desert Dust y Ermitaño Pacífico, la humanidad no había tenido como defenderse y los muertos y los daños habían sido demasiados.

Con los primeros dos, apareciendo con solo algunas horas de diferencia, y Ermitaño Pacífico una semana después, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar lentamente. Más y más usuarios del alma fueron siendo encontrados y poco a poco se comenzaron a formar los gremios, a hacer retroceder a los monstruos y la humanidad se pudo salvar, pero las pérdidas volvían la victoria amarga y triste. La mayoría de los usuarios de avatar habían perdido a sus familias y sus hogares. Todo.

En Tiny Herb todos, desde su líder hasta el conserje, habían quedado huérfanos en esa guerra.

Eran una familia creada por huérfanos como Lin Jie y su pupilo de ojos desiguales; aun si no compartían sangre eran hermanos, y nadie lo podía negar. La forma en que se preocupan y cuidan el uno del otro era la de dos hermanos que habían crecido juntos. Gente como Wang Jiexi, que lo había perdido todo, incluso casi sus vidas, habían encontrado un hogar en Tiny Herb, habían vuelto a vivir como pequeñas hierbas con la llegada de la primavera. Tiny Herb era su hogar, y desarraigarlos sería muy perjudicial para los corazones de esos jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a sanar de sus heridas, y Lin Jie era ferozmente protector de sus pequeñas hierbas.

Antes de que Ming Yue pudiera agregar algo más la puerta se abrió, y otro hermoso rubio entró por ella como si fuera dueño del lugar. Y en cierta forma se podía considerar que lo era; Lu Liang el segundo al mando de Guo Ming Yu.

-¿Comenzaron sin mí? -se quejó el recién llegado haciendo un puchero poco digno, mientras se arrancaba la camisa y se lanzaba de un salto a la cama donde estaban los otros dos.

Guo Ming Yu lo atrapo mientras Lin Jie reía de su otro amante.

-¿De qué hablan sin mí?-interrogó Liang, besándolos a los dos.

-Temas inteligentes-bromeo Guo.

-¿Contigo?-señalo Lu Liang sin vergüenza a su líder.-Lo dudo.-se burló de él.

-Lo trato de seducir para que sus pequeñas hierbas se unan a Royal Style-le dijo Guo con una sonrisa, sin ofenderse porque su amante le llamara tonto.

-Deberías hacerle caso.-estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo Liang.-Incluso haremos una división para ustedes, Royal Herb.-le propuso-Les haremos hasta un invernadero para que críen las plantas que tanto te gustan.-se acurruco contra Lin Jie, encerrándolo entre él y Guo Ming Yu.

Lin Jie lo besó para callarlo, pues no quería dejarse tentar por esos dos, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de sus niños y no solo en sus deseos.

Aunque los llamaba niños, porque así los sentía dado que ellos obtuvieron sus avatares después de Vaccaria, la realidad es que incluso algunos de ellos eran mayor que Lin Jie pero para él todos eran los niños de su corazón. La edad no tenía nada que ver, Lin Jie tenía un alma vieja, como solían bromear sus amantes con él.

Si dejaba que esos dos siguieran hablando lo terminarían convenciendo y no podía permitírselo, esos dos eran su mismo corazón, pero Tiny Herb eran sus niños, y su seguridad tenía que ser primero, se lo prometió el día que junto a Fan Shiqian fundó Tiny Herb y comenzaron a luchar codo con codo, su confiable segundo al mando y uno de los mejores curadores que existían, tal vez el activo más valioso de Tiny Herb, pues Fang Shiqian tenía un alma dual.

Los dos de Royal Style se dejaron seducir por su amante, dejando el tema por el momento. Además, ambos eran más fuertes que Lin Jie, irían en su ayuda y de sus pequeñas hierbas cada vez que fuera necesario.

Hasta que un día no llegaron a tiempo. Hasta que un día llegaron demasiado tarde.

Lin Jie había muerto y ahora otra persona era Vaccaria. Se obligaron, aun con el corazón roto, a ayudar al confundido pupilo de ojos desiguales de Lin Jie, a quien le había confiado Vaccaria y Tiny Herb, pero solo un año después de su muerte, sus dos amantes sufrieron el mismo destino.

Royal Style respondía una llamada de auxilio cuando la desgracia cayó sobre ellos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado claro que las armas humanas no podían hacerle daño a los monstruos, solo podían lastimar a otros humanos, por eso no se usaban cuando los avatar peleaban, pero alguien fue lo suficiente estúpido como para ignorarlo, o tal vez quería demostrar que todos se equivocaban y él podría hacerlo, pero sin importar la razón una bomba de destrucción masiva fue lanzada, incapaz de matar a ningún monstruo pero que con toda seguridad eliminaría a B City y probablemente al resto de las ciudades aledañas.

-Tian Sen, retrocede.-ordenó Lu Liang a su medio hermano, mientras él mismo corría al frente junto a Guo Ming Yu.-Hay que detener esa mierda-gritó.

-Parece que nos reuniremos con el viejo Lin más pronto de lo que pensaba…-suspiró Guo.

Le sonrió a Lu y le dio un rápido beso antes de, guadaña en mano, correr y saltar en el aire.

Lu, a su lado, siguió con su propia guadaña negra, pues ambos eran exorcistas, habían sido amantes por muchos años y se conocían, se entendía aún sin palabras. Iban a destruir esa bomba en el aire antes de que tocara tierra. Era arriesgado, pero era la única posibilidad de salvar B City. Volaron directo hacia ella y la cortaron con sus guadañas lo más alejado de tierra que fue posible. Aun así la explosión fue tal que ni con sus avatares pudieron soportar la explosión.

Sus avatares se hicieron añicos y sus cuerpos humanos se deshicieron en segundos.

Antes de que la onda expansiva de la explosión los alcanzara, el resto de Royal Style corrió a hacer de escudo para la ciudad con su poder del alma formando un muro. Tian Sen fue con ellos sin dudarlo, extendiendo su alma entre la onda expansiva y la ciudad debajo de ellos. Pudo sentir el horrible dolor de su propia alma rompiéndose en añicos mientras ardía como la de sus compañeros, como la de su hermano Lu y su mentor Guo. Era su final, lo sabía, pero como los demás, en ese momento solo quería salvar la ciudad que amaba.

Sin embargo, aun cuando debió de haber muerto en el momento en que el último vestigio de su alma ya no pudo proteger su cuerpo, sintió una gran calidez envolviendolo, y por un segundo pudo jurar que escuchó y sintió a todos sus compañeros de Royal Style, en especial a su hermano y al capitán Guo. Luego perdió el sentido.

Cuando Tiny Herb llegó a ayudar, con Wang Jiexi a la cabeza, no quedaban ni los huesos de los guerreros avatar de Royal style, solo restaba Ermitaño Pacífico, luchando solo contra los monstruos que quedaban, de los cuales ni uno había sido afectado por la explosión, emitiendo un halo dorado. Wang Jiexi tuvo una mala sensación mientras se convertía en Vaccaria y se apresuraba a ayudar.

Al caer el último monstruo, Ermitaño Pacífico desapareció, revelando a Tian Sen, quien se había desplomado inconsciente. Desde el momento de la explosión había perdido la consciencia, y había continuado peleando gracias al poder divino de Ermitaño Pacífico, heredado por sus fallecidos compañeros de gremio. Nadie más de Royal Style había sobrevivido, sólo el herido e inconsciente Tian Sen. El último vestigio de una era de gloria.

Así fue como cayó uno de los gremios más poderosos de los primeros tiempos.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-gritó furioso el normalmente calmado líder de Tiny Herb, mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a Tian Sen. -¿Quién demonios detonó una bomba? ¿Quién se atrevió?

Todo un gremio acababa de morir por culpa de algún imbécil de dedo alegre. Eso pudo haberle pasado a Tiny Herb… además, Guo y Lu eran los amantes de su fallecido mentor, lo ayudaron innumerables veces y él ni siquiera pudo pagar la deuda que tenían con el gran gremio, o la que él mismo les debía por haberlo ayudado cuando recién se convirtió en Vaccaria.

Tian Sen permaneció en la enfermería varios días antes de ser capaz de despertar.

Darle la noticia de lo que paso con Royal Style fue una de las peores cosas que Wang Jiexi tuvo que hacer. Invitó a Tian Sen a unirse a Tiny Herb, pero obviamente él se negó. Afirmaba que tenía que reconstruir Royal Style. Wang Jiexi lo ayudo sin poder hacer más.

Pero Royal Style al nunca recuperó su vieja gloria. El gran sacrificio de Royal Style salvó miles de vida y Ciudad B, pero al final los llevó a desaparecer. Tian Sen era la única luz en aquel viejo gremio, acompañado por algunos fieles admiradores que aunque sentían amor por Royal Style no tenían ni la mitad del talento que los guerreros originales que murieron para salvar Ciudad B.

He aquí la triste historia del Ermitaño Pacífico.

-o-o-o-

Bueno, como todos saben, Guo Ming Yu fue el usuario original del Ermitaño pacífico (y le debe dinero a Ye Xiu), pero en la película, en lugar de salir Guo Ming Yu, inventaron a Lu Liang, que no existe en los libros.  
Así que me ahorre problemas y usé a los dos, Guo Ming Yu como líder de Royal Style y dueño original de Ermitaño Pacífico, y Lu Liang como su amante.  
En la historia real, Royal Style fue una vez un gran gremio que ahora mengua y lucha por no desaparecer, mientras Tian Sen es todo lo que les queda. Y aunque Tian Sen ha recibido muchísimas buenas ofertas de otros equipos para que se unan a ellos, ha permanecido fiel a su equipo, pues su corazón es de Royal Style. Así que solo lo refleje en mi mundo.


End file.
